Dragon Slayer II
Dragon Slayer II is an upcoming quest which was announced at RuneFest 2017. It is set to be released on the 4th of January 2018. The quest will act as a sequel to the original Dragon Slayer quest. Details Quest points *Completion of the following quests: **Legends' Quest ***Family Crest ***Heroes' Quest ****Shield of Arrav ****Lost City ****Merlin's Crystal ****Dragon Slayer ****Druidic Ritual ***Underground Pass **Dream Mentor ***Lunar Diplomacy ****The Fremennik Trials ****Lost City ****Rune Mysteries ****Shilo Village *****Jungle Potion ***Eadgar's Ruse ****Druidic Ritual ****Troll Stronghold *****Death Plateau **A Tail of Two Cats ***Icthlarin's Little Helper ****Gertrude's Cat **Animal Magnetism ***Ernest the Chicken ***Priest in Peril ***The Restless Ghost **Ghosts Ahoy ***Priest in Peril ***The Restless Ghost **Bone Voyage ***The Dig Site ***100 Kudos **Client of Kourend No boosts allowed: * Magic * Smithing * Mining * Crafting * Agility (Higher recommended) * Thieving (Higher recommended) * Construction * Hitpoints |items = *A pickaxe * 8 oak planks * 10 swamp paste * 12 nails of any kind * A hammer * A saw * Goutweed * Catspeak amulet * Dragonstone * Spade |kills = * Vorkath (level 392) * Spawn (Dragon Slayer 2) (level 100) |recommended = * Stamina potions}} Starting Off Items Required: Pickaxe (Suggested: Amulet of glory, Digsite pendant) To start the quest, first speak to Alec Kincade outside the Myths' Guild. He will let you join the guild if you can discover an ancient secret, and tells you to meet up with Dallas Jones at Karamja Wines, Spirits, and Beers. Speak to Dallas Jones, who will realize you are the Hero of Crandor after learning that you slayed Elvarg. He tells you to meet her in her old lair. Once there, use a pickaxe on a covered up wall at the north-eastern corner. When the wall crumbles, go in. Inspect the machinery to the east for some old notes, then attempt to inspect the mural. A Spawn will burst out from the nearby pot and attack you; kill it. Once it is killed, reinspect the mural again, which Dallas states that it means the House by the Hill on Fossil Island. Head there. Puzzle The quickest way to reach the House on the Hill is with an enchanted Digsite pendant; refer on the page on how to access this form. Once inside, head downstairs, where Dallas states that you need to finish this puzzle. He gives you some puzzle scraps, which you can give to him to hold. You need to find the other 24 scraps, which are found near or around the House on the Hill; don't go past the bridges, as there's nothing there. *There are five scraps on the chest at the same floor as you. *There are three more scraps on the chest at the top floor. *There are seven scraps in a hook briar south of the house. *There are a few in a mushroom near the staircases. *There are a few in a mushtree just east of the house, near the strange stone. Moving On ''Items Required: Hammer, Amulet of Catspeak, Saw, 8 Oak Planks, 10 Swamp Paste, 12 Nails of any kind '' https://gyazo.com/34003fa665409b27d5924fdb50a8757d Picture of solved map Once all map parts are given, it's time to solve the puzzle. You need to map out the area using the pieces you obtained. Some pieces are stuck, so those can't be moved. The remaining can be turned and moved around as desired. You'll know when you've completed it when your character mentions it. Dallas tells you to look for Jardric, who is found at the Fossil Island Camp, while he stays behind to take a copy of the completed map. Jardic tells you that he can use a boat, but requires 8 Oak planks, 10 Swamp paste, 12 nails of any kind (NOTE: YOU MAY BEND NAILS, BRING EXTRAS), a saw, and a hammer. Once you have these materials, you can build the boat, which is just west of the Mushroom Forest. The easiest way to get there is with the enhanced Digsite pendant, as the mushtree taking you to the forest is extremely close to the shore. Build the boat. At Lithkren Make your way towards Lithkren. Head slightly north and up the stairs of the only accessible building. Travel south down the trap door and follow the path. Meet Dallas at the bottom. He tells you that he found these doors but can't open them. Search the nearby burnt skeleton for an old diary, then speak to Dallas again. You suggest that Bob the cat may help, which Dallas finds absurd but trusts you. Finding Bob Find Bob, who can be located in a large array of places. Many players to find bob Bob are using some of the locations below and hopping worlds. A few of the common places are: * Taverly home portal * Taverly Clothes line * Varrock West Bank Anvils Make sure you have your amulet of catspeak to understand him! Speak to Bob with your kitten/cat. You tell Bob about his memories as Robert the Strong, which he can't remember. So the group suggests to talk to the Sphinx again, so meet him at Sophanem. The Sphinx tells you that she has given you the ability to speak with cats without having the amulet of catspeak on, as you've proven yourself to be a friend of the felines. Tell the Sphinx of your problems; unfortunately, she can't help you. However, you then remember of the Oneiromancer, and you tell Bob to meet you there. Make sure you bring your Seal of passage if you haven't completed the Fremmenik Elite Diaries yet! Helping Bob The Oneiromancer gives you a dream vial, telling you that you need to make it the same way as you helped Cyrisus in Dream Mentor. Once you make the potion, light the brazier to the building at the far west and use the dream potion on it. Entering Bob's dream, Not Bob tells you that the guardian needs to be defeated to bring back Bob's memories. You must fight Robert the Strong. He is level 194 and uses Ranged. Prayer can be used during this fight; it's still recommended to bring some food as he can deal some damage. When Robert says "Let's see if you can hide from this!", run to a pillar and hide behind it. This will protect you from a strong arrow which will deal heavy damage if you let it hit you. Robert will then bring you back to him for being a coward. Repeat until he dies. Bob will then remember everything now that the guardian is killed. If you die fighting Robert, a chest near the brazier will allow you to reclaim items for a fee. Don't die again anywhere though, or the contents will be lost! Finding the Map Bob tells you that he hid several key pieces around the world after the incident. Karamja Key Bob tells you that he hid the Karamja key on the south coast of Karamja; the Kharazi Jungle. Head towards the south-eastern area of the shore, where there's staircases leading underground. This takes you to a maze. You have to navigate the maze, with traps consisting of spike and man traps. The spikes can be disabled through thieving, and man traps leaped over with Agility. To make matters worse, there's also multiple Stone guardians wandering the area in a multi-combat environment. Each Stone guardian only uses one combat style (indicated by the color on them), so pray accordingly. Once you reach the center, grab the key piece. The plinth also activates to for a two-way transport between the entrance and center. Morytania Key Bob tells you that he had a trusted friend hold onto this key. Go to Varrock, and speak to Reldo regarding this. He'll tell you of the book, and that he doesn't remember where it was, but knows that it had a red cover. Search the bookcases until you find it, then he'll read it. Apparently, the family of the person you're looking for seems to have moved over to Morytania, so go to Port Phasmatys. Make sure you have your ghostspeak amulet equipped. Speak to the villagers, and they'll lead you to a ghost woman just west of the bank. Speak to her about the key; she buried it in the swamp because she didn't feel comfortable around it. You'll remark about a device that may find it, so head to Draynor Manor and speak to Ava. She can make you the device if you make her a locator orb, from two pieces of molten glass and a cut dragonstone. Make it, then give it to her. It's time to search for the key. The orb acts much like similar items, damaging the player when used in return for telling you where it is. Make sure you have food to last the trip. Be wary of ghasts, as they may rot your food. Once you find the exact location, dig it up. Rellekka Key Bob tells you that he hid another key in an abandoned fort of Rellekka. Talk to Brundt the Chieftain about this fort, and he tells you that a dragon has slain many of his warriors who went there. He'll give you permission to fight the dragon, and that Torfinn will take you there.